You Know I Care About You
by TheNewGraffiti
Summary: Troy breaks up with Gabriella over the summer.When they come back to school Troy has a new girlfriend.Gabriella's heart breaks evertime she sees them together.Will Troy realize the mistake he made when the new guy come into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- i don't own high school musical. **

**This is my first high school musical fan fic so please no flames.**

**Your Know I Care About You**

-Flashback-

"Gabriella, you know I care about you but I think we should break up," says a sandy haired boy.

"Why are you doing this Troy? I thought we were happy together," said a petite brunette with tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes.

"It's just...I think maybe we should see other people"

-End of Flashback-

"Hey Gabriella how was your summer with Tr- I am so sorry. I-" Gabriella cuts Taylor off.

"It's okay. I'm over it. Really," said Gabriella with a sad smile.

At that moment Gabriella sees a familiar pair of ocean blue eye, but they weren't looking at her. They were looking at the smiling blonde next to him.

-Gabriella's POV-

_Is this why he broke up with me, to be with another girl? How could he? I thought he was different. I guess not._

Gabriella immediately ran to the bathroom with Taylor right behind her.

-End of POV-

"Hey captain, how was Florida?" a African American with bushy hair asks, noticing the blonde girl.

"Troysie, do you want to introduce me to your friend?" asks the blonde girl in a baby voice.

"Oh! Chad this is Britney, my girlfriend," says Troy remembering about the girl next to him and wraps his arm her waist.

"Hi...Um have you seen Gabriella? I haven't seen her this whole summer," asks Chad, still in shock of what Troy just said.

"She might be in the science room," Troy replies.

"Thanks" Chad says walking away.

_How can Troy just dump Gabriella and get a new girlfriend? I thought he loved her! I hope Gabriella hasn't seen them yet There must be some way to get troy and Gabriella back together. I gotta talk to Taylor about this. _

-Gabriella's POV-

After cleaning herself up from crying, Gabriella runs down the empty hallways.

"Why did I send Taylor away? If I hadn't I would probably not be late. I gotta hur-oof!"

"I am so sorry. I'm late and I'm lost" apologizes the stranger I ran into.

"That's okay. I wasn't paying attention either," I say while he helps me up.

"Here you dropped these," he says, handing, me my notebooks. As he passes me my stuff I look up to meet a pair of sage green eyes that belonged to a handsome boy with wavy brown hair and a build of an athlete.

_OH...MY...GOD!!! It's Alex! _

"Brie? Is that really you?" he asks. Gabriella was so shocked all she could do was nod her head.

_God how I missed being called that.._

"Alex? I thought you were in New York. What happened?" I ask.

"My mom got a new job. Wow I can't believe it! I thought I was never going to see you again," he says in shock.

"Oh shoot! We're late for class. What's your first class?" I ask.

"I have Ms. Darbus"

"Great! I'm in that class too. Hurry up lets go"

-End of POV-

"You're late!" exclaims Ms. Darbus as Gabriella and another boy hurries in laughing.

As they walk in the classroom everyone's eyes followed Gabriella and the boy wondering what's going on between those to. Slowly heads starts turning around to see a not to happy ex-boyfriend.

**Okay so what do you think of this story so far. I'm not sure if I should continue it. Please tell me if I should continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

After class Gabriella showed Alex to the rest of his classes. As they walk down the hallways people would stop to watch the two. People whispered, "Are they dating?" "What did Troy say when he saw them?" Gabriella and Alex didn't notice this because they were too busy catching up with each other.

"So are you thinking of joining any clubs or sports?" Gabriella asks.

"I'm thinking of trying out for the football team"

"Oh yeah you were on the football team!" Gabriella remembers. "Now put your hands together for Roosevelt's starting quarterback...Alex Hellekson!" Gabriella says in an announcer voice.

"Mock me now but you wait. I'll someday be playing in the NFL," he say acting hurt.

"Okay fine. Lets just get lunch," Gabriella says leading Alex to the cafeteria.

After they get their lunches Gabriella spots Taylor and Chad.

"There's our ta-" Gabriella suddenly started going pale; her eyes widened, and was shaking all over.

Alex turned to see what Gabriella is looking at to find an athletic looking boy making out with a blonde girl.

Right when Gabriella was about to run out of there, Alex grabbed her and held her close.

"Shh it's okay Brie I'm here," Alex whispered softly into her ear.

If looks could kill Troy would be dead at that moment. Alex was giving Troy dirty looks while Gabriella softly cried into his shirt.

The whole cafeteria went silent, eyes bouncing from Troy to Gabriella.

"Come on let's get out of here," Alex said leading her to the parking lot.

After they left the building Taylor walked up to Troy and slapped him on his head.

"What the??" Troy exclaims pulling away from Britney.

"How could you do that to her? You don't have to go rubbing it in her face!" yells a pissed off Taylor.

"But we-"

"Let's go Chad," Taylor says grabbing Chad by his shirt collar and dragging him away.

"What are we doing?" asks a very confused Chad.

"We are going to find out what's going on between Gabriella and that new guy," Taylor answers as if it was obvious.

"How?"

"We follow them of course"

-Alex's POV-

_Okay Alex think. What puts a smile on Brie's face no matter what...I got it! If this doesn't work, then I don't know what will. Well, it's worth a shot._

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asks wiping away the last of her tears.

"It's a surprise," Gabriella gave me a worried look, "Don't worry you'll like it. I promise," I assured.

-End of POV-

"Oh my god!" Gabriella squeals.

They had just pulled into the parking lot of KCT Drive-in, a diner that Alex and Gabriella use to go to all the time.

"Told ya you would like it," Alex said proudly walk into the diner.

"Let me clean up a bit. Why don't you get a table," Gabriella says heading toward the bathroom.

Alex gets a booth with a mini jukebox on the side.

"Hi are you ready to order?" asks a red haired girl in a flirty voice looking at him up and down.

"Um...yes. 2 milkshakes: one strawberry and one chocolate, 2 cheeseburgers, and a basket of fries," her answers without looking at the menu.

"Oh did you already order?" Gabriella asks walking up to them.

"Yeah I ordered for you. I got you a chocolate milkshake and cheeseburger. That's your favorite isn't it?" said Alex with a smile.

"I can't believe you remembered!"

"How can I not remember? We use to go KCT almost everyday"

"Okay is that all?" the waitress asks eyeing down Gabriella trying to figure out what Gabriella has that she doesn't.

"Oh yeah that's it," Alex answers remembering that she was there.

When the food finally came Alex couldn't hold in the question that's been going through his mind.

"So what's with you and that guy in the cafeteria?" Alex asks casually.

As soon as Gabriella heard this question her smile vanished.

"He broke up with me over the summer right before his trip. When he came back he has another girlfriend. The sad part about it is that I was in love with him" Gabriella said trying to hold back her tears.

Alex was speechless. All he could do was sip his milkshake.

"I'm over him. I have my eye on someone else now"

"Who?" Alex asks getting more and growing interested.

"Chad" Gabriella simply says

Right when she said that strawberry milkshake started coming out of Alex's nose cause Gabriella to laugh hysterically.

"Joking. I just wanted to see your reaction" Gabriella says still laughing.

While Gabriella laughs at Alex she is unaware of 2 pairs of eyes watching them.

"Chad this is the first time Gabriella laughed since Troy broke up with her!" whispers Taylor.

"I know. They look so happy together," Chad states.

They slowly turn to each other with mischievous smiles on their faces. Great minds think alike. And these minds are thinking the same thing: make Troy jealous of Alex.

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I didn't expect so many story alerts.**


	3. Idea

**Hey sorry this isn't a new chapter but don't stop reading now. Heads up there might not be an update for a while because my computer has a virus. I'm using a library computer. **

**I got a new story idea! I was watching secret lives of women I know weird right? That's what happens when you leave a guy home alone. So I got a new idea and it has to do with plural families.**

**Plural families are families with more than 1 wife so a guy can have 5 wives at once! so this is my idea:**

Gabriella's mom gets transferred to Ohio where she is put into a joy book, which is pretty much a wife catalogue. Within a few days Gabriella's mom is married to a family with another wife. Gabriella instantly becomes popular. Her stepbrother David becomes obsessed with her thinking they belong together. What will happen when Gabriella's bad boy boyfriend Troy Bolton comes to town?

**yeah something like that. if you think i should go ahead a write please review**


	4. Chapter 3

"So Gabriella what's the story between you and Alex?" Taylor asks.

"We were friends back at my old school," answers Gabriella while trying to finish the equation up on the board.

"There's more to that. Come on girl give me details," says Taylor pulling Gabriella's notes away from her.

"He was always defending me. I guess he was kind of like my knight in shining armor," says Gabriella slowly drifting off into her memories.

-Flashback-

"Hey geek did you finish my homework" asks a blond boy with a smirk on his face.

"I um...uh" Gabriella says nervously.

Seeing this, the boy shoves Gabriella into the lockers. Gabriella starts shaking in terror of what's to come next while he laughs.

Before anyone knew it the boy was pushed up against the lockers with a pair of hands gripping his shirt collar.

"Don't you ever do that again Sanders. Got that?" hisses Alex.

"Y-yes" stutters the terrified boy.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks helping Gabriella up.

-End of flashback-

"Wow" says a almost speechless Taylor.

"I gotta go see you later," says Gabriella as she walks to her locker.

As Gabriella walk down the hallways all she could think about is Alex and all the times he saved her.

_Wow I never really noticed how he is always there when I need a knight in shining armor. Maybe we were meant to be together._

Gabriella was too deep in thought to notice where she was: right in front of Alex's locker.

She just stood there staring at his locker think of the good times.

"You can't stay away from me can you?" asks Alex

Hearing this pulled Gabriella back to the real world.

"Yes I haven't stopped thinking about you all day," Gabriella answers laughing.

"I know. Who can't resist my charm?" say Alex acting like he knew it all.

"Now come on I need to go home," Gabriella says already walking toward the student parking lot.

It's been a week since Alex started driving Gabriella to and from school. The whole school noticed this immediately. Rumors started going around that Gabriella and Alex were going out.

-The next day at school-

As Troy and Britney have their daily make out session in front of his lockers a scream is heard from the other end of the hall.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" screams Sharpay pointing at Britney.

"Greeting my boyfriend" Britney answers innocently.

"You two know each other?" asks a very confused Troy.

"She stole my last boyfriend with those fake boobs of her!" yells Sharpay.

The hallway bursts out into laughter.

Britney furious and speechless stalks off taking Troy with her.

"Wow you're the first to tell that girl off" comments Taylor. "Where were you and Ryan? We thought you transferred."

"Daddy wanted to take us on a family trip to our private island"

"Sharpay!" exclaims Gabriella running up to them and hugging Sharpay.

"I don't think she can breathe Brie," laughs Alex coming up to them.

"Who's he?" Sharpay asks checking out Alex's physique.

"Alex Hellekson. Nice to meet you Sharpay is it?" Alex says with a warm smile.

"Hi" Sharpay giggled.

"We better be going by," interrupts Gabriella as she walks away with Alex by her side.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Gabriella's boyfriend? He's so cute! They look like the perfect couple," exclaims Sharpay.

Little did she know Troy was right around the corner and he heard everything. He could feel his heart breaking hearing this.


	5. Chapter 4

"I made the team!" yells an over excited Alex running down the hall towards Gabriella and Taylor.

"We knew you could make it...Quarterback?" Gabriella asks laughing at Alex's excitement.

"_Starting_ quarterback to you missy," Alex corrects proudly "Now will you do me the honor of walking you to class?"

"That would be lovely Mr. Hellekson," answers Gabriella acting proper taking Alex's arm and walking down the hall.

"Miss Montez, posture! Chest out, stomach in, head high," Alex says in an English accent correcting Gabriella's posture.

Gabriella laughing her head off fixes her posture. The two walks down the hall laughing, while others watch them think of them as a new couple.

"mm...Troy" whispers Britney in the middle of a make out session.

Troy immediately stops as Gabriella and Alex walk pass them laughing.

"I heard they're a couple now" says a girl to her boyfriend.

"Troy? Troy?" Britney follows Troy's eyes to none other than Gabriella.

-Alex's POV-

_Okay Alex, relax. Nothing can stop you. All you have to do is ask Brie to the back to school dance. _

Alex slowly approaches Gabriella.

"Hey Brie"

"Hey you"

"I was uh...wondering if you, you know don't have a date to the dance but we don't have-"

"I would love to be your date for the dance," says a giggling Gabriella

_Yes! She said yes! I sigh out in relief with a smile that would belong to a little boy in a candy shop._

-End of POV-

All Troy could do is stare at the two in shock from across the table leaving a pissed girlfriend by his side.

Taylor couldn't be happier with Gabriella and Alex going to the dance together and a very shocked Troy.

Chad was the only one to notice Britney glaring at Gabriella.

"I gotta go practice," says Troy getting up and heading toward the gym. Chad follows him know something's up with Troy.

"Troy what's up with the attitude?" Chad asks throwing from the free throw.

"Nothing" Troy lies. The sight of Gabriella and Alex sickened him.

"Okay don't lie. We all saw the look on your face when Gabs said yes"

Sighing Toy answers "I miss her...I'm still in love with her, I always have"

"What?! Then why did you break up with her?"

"I was scared. I actually started thinking about marriage. It was too much for me to handle" Troy confess.

Chad drops the ball speechless.

"See you after school Brie," says Alex walking towards his next class.

Closing her locker Gabriella sees a mad blonde walking towards her with two other girls behind her.

Britney immediately slams Gabriella against the lockers.

"Listen bitch, stay away from Troy! I don't ever want to see you with him. If I ever see you with him then well, let's just say I know some dangerous people"

Gabriella stares back at Britney with horror written across her face. Britney sure that she got her message across, smiles and walks away laughing with her friends.

Gabriella still against the lockers replaying what just happened in her mind. _What made Britney_ _so mad to do this? She has Troy; I should the one that's mad. _

"Gabriella! Oh my god! You look like you've just saw a ghost! What happened?" Sharpay asks rushing up to Gabriella.

"I think I just got on Britney's bad side" Gabriella answers still in a daze.

"That _thing_ only has one side and that's bitch. I knew this would happen! Girls like her throw themselves at boys and once they get their claws into them they will never let go they get jealous easily too," 

"How do you know all this?" asks Gabriella.

"Remember I _used_ to be one of them" Sharpay says smiling.


	6. Chapter 5

IT's the day of the big back to school dance and things has been getting hectic. Gabriella and Alex have been getting closer and closer. Gabriella has been going to Alex's football practices while Alex goes to her scholastic decathlon practices even though he always ended up asleep.

"Brie!" yells Alex as he catches up with Gabriella.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering what time I should pick you up tonight," says Alex.

"Oh! Um…7 sounds good?" asks Gabriella since she was going over to Sharpay's house to do her make up with the girls.

"Okay great," answers Alex with a grin.

"SO I was thinking maybe my gold heels would go with the dress but then Amber said…Troy? TROY!" screams Britney trying to get Troy's attention back.

While Britney was ranting about her shopping trip Troy was watching Gabriella longingly. Britney finally notices this and starts glaring at Gabriella. _I need to find some way to_ _cut Gabriella out of the picture…I got it! _Britney leaves the cafeteria with her friends planning how they will execute their plan.

"Gabriella!" Britney calls out sweetly with a glint of evil in her eyes. They were in a deserted hallway during lunch period.

"What do you want Britney" asks Gabriella tiredly.

"You to get out of Troy's life," answers Britney as she shoves Gabriella into the lockers.

"Don't you get it?" yells Gabriella as she shoves her back, "You won!"

AS this was going on two of Britney's friends run into the cafeteria. "Troy! Gabriella and Britney are fighting in the west wing!" says Amber.

"What? What happened?" asks Troy as he gets up.

Once those words left Amber's lips the whole gang's heads perked up.

"Gabriella started pushing Britney and yelled at her," says a hyperventilating Amber. Troy rushes out of the cafeteria with the gang right behind him.

"YOU worthless geek! Why would Troy ever like you?" Britney says as she pushes Gabriella into the lockers again. "He was just using you."

Gabriella couldn't take this verbal beating anymore. "Shut up!" screams an angry Gabriella.

"Awww the little geek can't handle the truth," says Britney laughing. "Your pathetic friends can't save you now"

_Crack!_ A throbbing red hand mark appears on Britney cheek.

"Don't you ever call my friends pathetic!" screams Gabriella.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GABRIELLA!" roars a pissed Troy rushing to is distressed girlfriend's aid. Britney immediately bursts into tears.

"Troy, I was going to the bathroom with the girls and all of a sudden she attacked me! What did I do wrong," asks Britney crying even harder.

"Nothing," Troy says softly trying to calm her down. He now turns to Gabriella "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GABRIELLA! I WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM US. YOU KNOW WHAT? SCRATCH THAT I WANT YOU OUT OF OUR LIVES…FOREVER!" Troy yells.

If you listen closely you can probably hear Gabriella's already broken heart break into even smaller pieces. She runs to the bathroom in tears. After she left no one could say anything about what they just witnessed.

GABRIELLA locked herself in a bathroom stall crying her heart out. Troy's hurtful words echoes in her head making her want to die that very moment.

"Brie?" asks a familiar voice. Gabriella looks up and slowly unlocks the stall door to reveal a concerned Alex.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you read the sign that said girl's bathroom?" asks Gabriella as she wipes away a few tears.

"Hey signs haven't kept me from sneaking into the girls locker room so why should it stop me now?" says Alex with his boyish grin.

"Eww you pervert!" exclaims Gabriella laughing it Alex.

"Hey at least I got you to laugh right?"

"Thanks Alex. You have always been there for me," says Gabriella hugging Alex.

"Now come on I'll take you home," says Alex as he picks up Gabriella's bag. She nods and follows him.

Hallways become silent as the two walk down toward the parking lot. Alex places his arm protectively around Gabriella's shoulder. News about the fight spread across the school like wildfire. Everyone felt sorry for Gabriella. They all new that Britney is a bitch.

AFTER Troy left Britney and her friends to go to class Britney turns around and smiles at her friends. "Great work you guys. He totally bought it."

As Britney pats herself on the back for her deed Chad was nearby listening to the whole thing. This didn't surprise him at all. He has seen the way Britney looks at Troy and then at Gabriella. It was jealousy.

"Wait!" screams Sharpay and Taylor running up to Alex and Gabriella. "We're coming too!" says Taylor panting from running.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" asks Alex.

"Shouldn't you be in detention?" Sharpay shoots back.

"What? Alex what did you do now?" asks Gabriella. Alex always found a way into trouble for as long as they've known each other.

"Um…Uh…I'm hungry, anyone up for burgers?" Alex changes the subject.

"Yeah I didn't really get to each lunch since you know…" Gabriella trails off.

The car SUV pulls into the KCT parking lot. Gabriella squeals in delight. After getting a booth for the group Alex leaves the table to use the bathroom.

"Where are we?" Sharpay asks in disgust. She has obviously never been anywhere lover than five stars.

"KCT drive in. Alex and I used to go to the one in California," says Gabriella without looking up from her menu.

"Were you guys dating back then? I mean it sounds like you guys hung out a lot," says Taylor.

"No, he was always with some cheerleader. He was a jock and I was a geek. The school already had a hard time seeing us as friends," answers Gabriella, "He told them that he didn't care what they thought because they were too scared to show who they really are"

"Wow," Taylor says in amazement. Sharpay was just speechless. _They're perfect for each other! _Thinks Sharpay and Taylor.

"Already missing me?" asks Alex cockily was he walks up to the table.

"In your dreams Hellekson," answers Gabriella.

"Naw in my dreams you would all be in bikinis," Alex shoots back wanting to see the looks on their faces.

"That's why you dream. Cuz it'll never happen to you," answers Sharpay. These two can never stop going at it.

Laughing Alex finally decides to end this "Okay okay now lets order our food."

After lunch Alex drops Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay at Sharpay's house to get ready for the dance.

"I'll see you tonight," yells Alex as he drives away.

AS Gabriella takes a shower the two girls talk about how they can make Gabriella happy and at the same time get back at Troy. They both agreed at Alex is the answer to their prayers.

After several hours of makeup, hair, and altering their dresses they were finally finished. Sharpay and Taylor couldn't be happier with what they had done to Gabriella.

"Gabi Alex is here!" yells Ryan from the bottom of the stairs. Sharpay and Taylor both rush down the stairs.

"Alex, may we present your date, Gabriella Montez!" announces Sharpay motioning to the top of the stairs….


	7. Sorry

Hey you guys sorry about not updating for so long. I just went though a pretty mean break up. That's why chapter 5 was so sad. If you're wondering my girlfriend broke up with me and I found out that she was cheating on me while we were going out.


End file.
